Sakura
by deus ex machina89
Summary: I always loved you and I always have truly loved you. It’s not just a feeling, it’s not just a special thing…it is the truth. HermioneGinny [Femslash One shot]


_**Author's Note: **Hey! This is a one shot of Hermione/Ginny. This is dedicated to a special person that I know...I really hope I will have the courage to tell her my feelings..._

_The lines in quotations that are in italic are his/her thoughts._

_**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling has legal rights over Harry Potter. Woo hoo..._

_

* * *

_

**Show Me the Meaning of Love**

"_Sakura flowers…they're so pretty…"_ Hermione was sitting on a bench, admiring the beautiful and peaceful scene around her. She was in a park surrounded by trees filled with the colorful cherry blossoms. Hermione enjoyed watching the petals fall. _"It looks as if nature was showering the earth with her bright tears… blanketing the cold ground with her warm colors…she is filled with sadness too…" _

The park was void of people except for her. She needed a break and the park was her favorite spot to relax.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _"It smells so wonderful. I never knew these flowers would smell so …sweet…"_ A sad expression appeared on her face. _"…such a sweet scent…"_ Her thoughts suddenly turned gloomy.

They were in their sixth year in Hogwarts and the second war had begun. Everyday, wizards and witches lived in fear. Voldemort grew stronger and he secretly recruited more people to his army. Suspicion and paranoia brewed among the people and chaos broke out. Accusations were thrown at innocent people and many were wrongfully persecuted or punished. It was the hunt for Death Eaters and violence erupted everywhere in the magician communities. There were riots and towns were destroyed. It became a war among the people against themselves. Things were out of control. Voldemort's psychological warfare had worked.

The Ministry of Magic couldn't handle it and their strength had been greatly declined because of the problems. Cornelius Fudge resigned. He had reached his breaking point and the war had revealed how incompetent he was. The Ministry was left vulnerable and weak against Voldemort.

Dumbledore couldn't fill in Cornelius's seat. He had to deal with Hogwarts' safety and protecting Harry. He created his own army though. He recruited the students and trained them in advanced magic. Although some of the students were too young to fight, it was the only way to find more recruits to win the war.

Already Voldemort had a large army and one by one he attacked the weakened people. His army was fierce and relentless. They were strong and loyal to the Dark Lord. They would shed blood just to please him.

Hermione was part of Dumbledore's army. She was in charge of researching for new ways in creating powerful potions and spells. Her intelligence and her vast knowledge on magic were suitable for the job. She also learned how to fight and everyday she trained with Harry and Ron. Dumbledore's army was still small and immature, but they were the world's only hope.

Hermione was worried. She worried how much she could live like this, under pressure, in fear, and most of all being lonely. She has friends and family and she loves them very much. But, she felt like something was missing. Life wasn't to be live simply.

Hermione sighed. She looked at her watch and saw that it was noon. She decided it was time to leave and stood up. Just as she turned to walk away, a figure was walking towards her. It was Ginny.

"Hermione, I didn't know you come here." Ginny stood in front of her and grinned. "Oh, I came here to relax a bit. I couldn't concentrate on my work so I needed a break." Hermione rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Heh…I think you need some sleep." Ginny sat on the bench and looked around. "I just love sakura flowers. They make me feel happy and they keep me company during this season."

Hermione looked at Ginny and sat back down onto the bench next to her. "Yeah, they are special flowers. They were originated from Japan. They are only full bloomed once a year during spring. I'm glad to be able to see them bloom like this."

Silence fell between them as they stared at the petals falling down around them. After a minute or two, Hermione finally spoke. "You know, I think the reason why people love sakura flowers so much is because they only last for a short time. After a few days they die and all of its beauty will disappear. They're just like humans…"

Ginny turned her head towards Hermione and saw her sad expression. Her eyes were watery and she was fighting to hold back the tears. "Hermione…"

"I-I'm sorry. I just …I can't stand living in this world! People are dying because of one cruel man and we couldn't stop him in time! I'm afraid of losing my friends and family! I…I just want this to end…" Tears streamed down her face. She lost control of her emotions and Hermione sobbed.

Ginny went closer to Hermione and hugged her. She laid Hermione's head onto her lap and caressed her head. She combed through her hair as she cried. Tears came pouring out, released from their confinements and were spilling across her face. Her chokes and sobs were the only sound being made. Her body was shaking and Hermione buried her face onto Ginny's stomach. It has been a long time since she cried like this. After months of hiding her emotions, it became unbearable. Nothing can be kept locked up forever.

A moment passed and Hermione had cried it out. Ginny continued stroking Hermione's head giving her comfort. She started to relax and lifted her head from Ginny's lap. She wiped her tears with her hands. "Thank you, I needed that…I'm sorry if I made you go through this – "

"Look, it's alright. You're my best friend. I'm always there to give you what you need. Always…" Ginny placed her hand over Hermione's. Hermione smiled.

"_She looks so pretty when she smiles. I wish I could always see her smile,"_ Ginny thought.

"You're such a good friend, Ginny. I feel like I could tell you everything," said Hermione as she continued to wipe away remnants of her tears. She then looked at her.

"I have something to confess." Ginny looked at Hermione with curiosity. "What's the matter?"

Hermione looked down. "I-I don't know what it's like falling in love. I never really liked a person or had a crush before. It sounds weird, but I just never really had that feeling you know?"

Ginny starred at Hermione perplexed. "But, I thought you liked Ron -" Hermione shook her head. "No, I only made myself believe I liked him. I guess I tended to manipulate myself into things. I think the reason I do that is because I really cared about him and I was afraid of being lonely, but he's just a friend to me."

"Oh I see…" Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it. "Look you will never be alone understood? I'm here for you. I really care about you. You're important to me." Her words were loud and clear. She was starring straight at her with her fiery eyes. Hermione blushed. "Thank you…"

Silence fell between them again. Ginny was still holding Hermione's hand and they were both looking at the flowers.

"Ginny…have you ever fallen in love?" Ginny hesitated for a moment. She continued staring at the flowers.

"Well…yes. I fell in love… with someone." Her voice sounded disconsolate. Hermione looked at her and saw her depressed look.

"Who is it?" Ginny didn't answer and only stared. Hermione realized that it was a sensitive topic and decided to skip the question.

"You don't have to tell his name…What is it like falling in love? Is it just a feeling? Or is there something that makes it special about it?"

Ginny only continued staring at the trees. Hermione got worried and dropped the subject. She sighed. "I'm scared that I would never get to fall in love. With the war going on, I might die soon. I just feel so…incomplete."

Ginny turned around and starred at Hermione. She let go of her hand and moved closer to her. She then putted her arms around Hermione's neck. Their bodies were close together. Ginny leaned her head towards her and carefully whispered in her ears, "I can't tell you what true love is…but I can show you." Hermione started to blush profusely.

"Ginny…" She placed a finger on Hermione's mouth to keep her quiet. She then continued whispering in her ears, "I always loved you and I always have truly loved you. It's not just a feeling, it's not just a special thing…it is the truth."

Ginny gently grabbed her face and kissed her softly on her lips. Hermione's eyes were wide opened and she was stunned. Her face was red and Ginny's hands were trembling.

"_Oh my god… she…loves me?" _Hermione suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline. Her heart was pounding and she felt warm all over her body. It was a new sensation to her. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours. _"What is this feeling I'm having…am I falling in love with her…?"_

Ginny finally pulled away. Hermione was still in a state of shock and only starred at her. Ginny grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry…I couldn't control myself…"

Hermione was gasping for air. She didn't say anything and continued starring at her with her wide eyes. Ginny frowned and looked away. She stood up. "I think its best that I should leave now," her voice became low and quiet. She started to walk away. Tears were building up and Ginny tried to hold it back until she could go to her room to release them. Hermione suddenly felt lonely again and it was painful watching her walk away like that. She wanted the kiss again. _"She has such soft lips…soft, sweet and loving …"_ Hermione gingerly touched her own lips. She then snapped herself from her thoughts and ran after Ginny.

"Ginny! Wait! Stay with me please?" Ginny stopped and turned around, surprised to hear Hermione.

She stopped in front of Ginny and pulled her in for a hug. "Please don't leave me. I really need you. I'm such a fool not seeing it earlier!" Ginny hugged her back. "But, are you sure? I mean I sort of rushed things by kissing you-"

Ginny was then suddenly silenced by Hermione's lips over hers. Her kiss was gentle and it felt like silk across her lips. Ginny wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed her lips harder against Hermione's. She was yearning for her, wanting her… needing her. Their desires were fulfilled and both were now joined together by a lovely kiss.

Hermione broke the kiss and leaned against Ginny's ears. She then whispered, "Thank you Ginny…thank you for showing me the meaning of love. I now have a reason to continue fighting and to be strong. That reason is you…I love you…"

Ginny smiled and she in turn blushed furiously. Hermione giggled and pulled her closer by her waist. She leaned forward to kiss her again. This time they kissed each other for the longest of time. Their lips fitted perfectly together. A simple gesture can bring so much love and joy to a person.

As they kissed, the petals continued to fall on them.

This time the trees weren't shedding their tears because of sorrow…but they were tears of joy for the new couple.


End file.
